User blog:SuperBearNeo X/Tiamut and Her Cosmic Scale Storms
Introduction Hello guys, It's SuperBearNeo here with yet another calculation and today is going to be a pretty different one. This one is on a verse that (as of yet) isn't on our wikia. Granted, I plan to make pages for Granblue Fantasy (and have been for a while, just didn't know where to start), but before I do, I must do this calculation. Why...Well, because alot of people scale off of base Tiamat and also she has a pretty neat feat, as she can create storms that span the entirety of Sky Realm. I plan to calculate how much actual energy she is producing whenever she achieves such a feat. With that being said, It's about time I get to work on this calculation, so I can start with Granblue Fantasy profiles How big is Sky Realm Contrary to what people believe, Sky Realm is actually pretty huge, containing what can be assumed Earth and the sun. Evidence from this comes from item descriptions such as Starblaze Rings, which heavily suggests Sky Realm contains at least a sun and this also is backed up by various allusions to The Sun, such as with Yuel's Happy New Year dialogue, The item description of The Hatsoiilhal and countless other lores that make note of Sky Realm having a sun. Also,the fact that Solar Eclipses occur also submits the notion that Sky Realm is at least contains a standard Earth, Moon and Sun system. So with that being said, we can swiftly say that The Sky Realm is at least 92.96 million miles, given that the actual distance between Earth and The Sun is this vast The Actual Storms We know that Tiamat is capable of manipulating the storms that happen across all of Sky Realm and this is mainly alluded in her lore. Anyways, since we know her storms touches every inch of Sky Realm (as this is directly stated in her description), we can assume that the storms themselves are 92.96 million miles in radius and that it's height is 13,000 (Which is a lowball, but let's go with it). Now that we have determined our information, we are going to have to use CAPE, or basically this method to gather what kinda of energy we would get. Our math would be like this basically π*13,000*92,960,000^2= 3.5292746e+20 (352,927,460,000,000,000,616 meters cubed) Times 1.003 is 353,986,240,000,000,000,000 Kilograms Now, if we were to apply CAPE, here's some of the results we get (Also actually condensation; This is applied given that Tiamat has absolute control over and embodies storms, meaning she should be able to do absolutely everything in that field) Pretty Damn Weak (Low Instability): 7.709733551299499e+31 Joules, Low 5-B '('Small Planet Level) Okay, We Are Getting There (Moderate Instability): 1.9654350636900002e+31 Joules, Low 5-B '('Small Planet Level) STRONGER THAN 9000 (Strong Instability): 3.1446961999705e+31 Joules, Low 5-B '('Small Planet Level) EAT YOUR HEART OUT POSEIDEN (1999 Oklahoma Tornado Outbreak On This Scale: 4.630565190496e+31 Joules, Low 5-B '('Small Planet Level) HOLY SH*T (The Worse Storm Possible On This Scale): 6.289392203808e+31 Joules, Low 5-B '('Small Planet Level) Woah....... Bonus: Possibility of Multiple Stars So, It's come to my attention that Sky Realm might actually contain many stars based on other descriptions, however, this is a bit shaky as Sky Realm doesn't appear to have a star sky or anything of that nature. Regardless, I'm going to do the calculations for the instance that this is true Before we do this tho, we have to set the math. Basically, according to this, the closest star away from The Sun is Alpha Centauri, which is 4.22 light-years from Earth. This is important to note, as a Pocket Dimension containing multiple stars would be this size even if it was just two stars at minimum, so we are going to take that into account π*13,000*40,680,000,000,000^2 = 6.7585746e+31 (67,585,746,000,000,000,000,048,016,880,936 meters cubed) Times 1.003 is 67,788,503,000,000,008,096,432,104,656,800 Kilograms Now let's once again apply CAPE and Condensation Low Instability: 1.4243617797920003e+39, High 5-A '('Dwarf Star Level) Moderate Instability: 3.763815904026499e+42, High 4-C '('Large Star Level) Strong Instability: 6.022105289535999e+42, High 4-C '('Large Star Level) 1999 Oklahoma Tornado Outbreak On This Scale: 8.867550093759e+42, High 4-C '('Large Star Level) The Worse Storm Possible On This Scale: 1.2044210775205003e+43, High 4-C '('Large Star Level) Category:Blog posts Category:Calculations Category:Grandblue Fantasy